


don't make a mess (or do)

by abeille_b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Watersports, it's my first smut so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeille_b/pseuds/abeille_b
Summary: ‘Baek, are you okay?’‘Need t..to ugh to p..pee,’Baekhyun thought that was enough to make Chanyeol stop but what he wasn’t expecting was his boyfriend’s eyes widening only to be filled with more lust.





	don't make a mess (or do)

‘Ugh, this sucks,’

The familiar voice brought Baekhyun back from almost falling asleep. He looked to the source of the sound to find Sehun’s knitted brows as he tried to answer the physics problems in front of him. The teacher left to take care of a problem Baekhyun didn’t bother listening to and had left them some assignments Baekhyun didn’t bother doing.

‘How much longer til the bell rings?’ Sehun continues.

Baekhyun groaned as he took out his phone and looked at the clocked. ‘10 more minutes,’ he answered nonchalantly as he opened the 3 new notifications on his phone, missing Sehun’s mumble about how he’d rather die. 

From : yeol

 _i miss you :(_ 14.34

 _how about a lunch date? :D_ 14.34

 _i’ll come pick you up after class, wait for me ^^_ 14.35 

Baekhyun was typing his response when he heard Sehun whining about wanting Baekhyun to tutor him after class and complaining about how Baekhyun is always passing the class even when he sleeps through most of the lectures. Baekhyun sighed as he weighted his options. ‘You’re buying me lunch,’ he decided as he typed his response.

To : yeol

 _I can’t today, Sehunnie is asking me to tutor him, sorry._ 14.58

 _But i’ll still see you for movie night?_ 14.59

Just as Baekhyun was putting away his phone, the bell rang and he stood up to take Sehun to a nearby cafe he regularly goes to with Chanyeol when either of them can only sit down and chat for a bit. He felt bad but he knows he’ll see Chanyeol later that day anyway so he made Sehun buy him lunch and picked a spot in the cafe and went over Sehun’s notes, grimacing at his god awful handwriting before he remembered something.

 _I miss you too_ 15.18 

 

An hour and a half– about 3 drinks– later Baekhyun is beyond bored. Luckily, Sehun is finishing up the last question and is getting ready to pack up and leave. He gave his thanks and walked over to his boyfriend who had picked him up. Baekhyun himself was getting ready to walk home when he saw a familiar face smiling at him.

‘How’d you find me?’ Baekhyun asked while putting on his seatbelt.

‘I was driving home when I saw Jongin, I figured he was picking up Sehun so I thought i’d come along,’ the taller man grinned– clearly proud of his deduction. Baekhyun made a mental note to remember that name.

They stopped by a store so Baekhyun can pick up some popcorn and coke while Chanyeol rents the movie they were going to watch. Chanyeol always asks but picks it himself anyways. Apparently, tonight they’re watching ‘A Dog’s Purpose’, he honestly doesn’t care as long as they get to cuddle the whole night, well, maybe something more too.

 

Chanyeol was putting in the DVD while Baekhyun was already comfortable underneath a blanket, bowl of popcorn in hand. They were both excited, it had been awhile since Chanyeol went to his dorm— with both of them so busy with classes and assignments or what not. But here they are. Chanyeol wrapping his hand around Baekhyun while the Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

They were half way through the movie– popcorn half gone, drinks too– when Baekhyun started to feel  ~~~~ _bored_. He had his leg between Chanyeol’s and he decided to tease the taller a little bit. He moved his leg methodically so that his leg are _barely_  grazing Chanyeol’s crotch but Chanyeol was oblivious to it so he put his hands on Chanyeol’s thigh, tracing higher and higher. He can see Chanyeol’s eyes gazing to where his hand is and he smirked. He started kissing Chanyeol’s jaws chastely and moving down to his jaw– his hand now palming Chanyeol through his shorts. Chanyeol’s chest started rising and falling prominently, clearly affected from all that teasing. Baekhyun pulled away and got on the other’s lap, hands automatically finding their way to his hips. They made eye contact, both of their eyes filled with lust and Chanyeol pulled the other’s head until their lips crashed. Baekhyun was grinding on the other, both of them moaning to the kiss, when Chanyeol patted Baekhyun’s thighs, signaling him to stand up. Once he did, he was dragged to the bedroom and thrown on the bed.

Chanyeol was looking down hungrily at Baekhyun with such want Baekhyun was positively blushing. Suddenly there were hands pulling down his sweatpants and breath on top of his underwear covered crotch. Chanyeol was kissing him on top of his briefs when he felt it. 3 drinks and a half litre of coke later, here he is. In the midst of all of this, he suddenly felt warmth around his cock. He couldn’t help but moan, he realized that it had been awhile since they had time alone. Chanyeol was bobbing on Baekhyun dick and using his hand to touch the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth while his other hand is reaching for lube to start prepping Baekhyun. Everything was too much to handle and Baekhyun started having difficulty putting together coherent sentences.

Chanyeol was already tracing his lubed finger on Baekhyun’s rim. Baekhyun was desperately trying to catch Chanyeol’s attention by tugging on his locks but Chanyeol thought that was Baekhyun trying to hurry him up, so he pushed two fingers in and Baekhyun was an absolute mess. Chanyeol took one look at him and he realized something was wrong.

‘Baek, are you okay?’

‘Need t..to  _ugh_ to p..pee,’

Baekhyun thought that was enough to make Chanyeol stop but what he wasn’t expecting was his boyfriend’s eyes widening only to be filled with more lust. A _'_ _fuck'_  fell through Chanyeol’s lips and Baekhyun was thoroughly confused. Next thing he knew, they were kissing and Chanyeol started pushing his fingers in and out of Baekhyun with a quick pace. Chanyeol was moaning uncontrollably, the idea of Baekhyun peeing in the middle of getting fucked hotter than anything he’d ever imagine. Baekhyun quickly picked up on this as he started moaning himself.

‘F..fuck.. _fuck_ , hurry up and just fuck me already,’

And who was Chanyeol to decline an request like that? He spread his precum on his dick and started lining it to Baekhyun’s entrance, now clenching around nothing. Baekhyun’s dick is twitching, clearly wanting to empty his bladder. He started slowly, gently pushing it in until he bottomed out. Baekhyun was moaning breathily underneath him, trying to gather enough concentration not to pee. Chanyeol made sure Baekhyun was fine before starting a quicker pace.

_‘Look at you, so desperate to be fucked you’d pee yourself,’_

A moan.

_‘Why don’t you? Go ahead, and make a mess, princess,’_

Baekhyun almost screamed. The sight of Chanyeol fucking him and hearing those words was too much. He couldn’t keep it in anymore.

He felt the warmth flowing on his stomach. High pitched moans unintentionally coming through his mouth. Seeing this, Chanyeol’s pace quickened, trying to chase that high. Chanyeol wanted to get Baekhyun off too, so he put his hand on Baekhyun’s pee covered dick, and rubbed the tip with his thumb. Baekhyun was already a moaning mess so he couldn’t be that far himself. At Chanyeol's unforgiving pace, Baekhyun pulled his boyfriend's hair,  _begging_ to cum.

And with that Chanyeol spurts white all over Baekhyun’s stomach, making a mix of cum and pee on Baekhyun. Baekhyun followed soon after, only adding to the mixture. Both of them just stayed there for a while trying to regain their breath until Chanyeol went to grab some towels. Baekhyun laid there as Chanyeol wipes everything and carries him to the bathroom, too tired and gone to do anything. A kiss to his forehead and a chuckle.

‘I can’t believe you just did that,’

‘I can’t believe you _made_ me do that,’

‘But you liked it though?’

And goddamn Baekhyun wanted to say no. Oh well, it seems like they’re past that now.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s smile and drew them a bath. Baekhyun decides it’s a kink he didn’t mind Chanyeol having.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo thank you for reading this, this is my first ever smut so i know this is hella bad and cringy but hey why not? ha..ha..ha.. anyways, comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated <3 tyty


End file.
